Almas Gemelas
by Kagome-Black
Summary: A veces las almas gemelas están destinadas a sufrir, pero puede que en algún universo tengan la oportunidad de lograr la felicidad.
1. Inicio

_Almas gemelas que trascienden tiempo y espacio._

_En algunos universos estas almas se encuentran porque comparten la misma marca y pasan su vida buscando ese complemento perfecto._

_En otros es un beso el que revela esa mágica conexión._

_Algunos son más curiosos y hay aromas de por medio, y lo increíble es que entre tantos miles de aromas, habrá uno para ti que siempre reconocerás del resto, que le dará un cambio y un significado a tu vida._

_Incluso existen finos hilos rojos que unen los meñiques de los amantes, y no importa la distancia, esa conexión no se romperá._

_Pero hay universos más simples donde no hay marcas ni aromas, y sabes que es tu alma gemela debido a esos sentimientos tan fuertes que se te hace imposible vivir sin esa persona. Pasas tu vida sintiendo que esperas por algo pero no sabes con certeza que. Conoces gente, haces tu vida como si nada. Y entonces conoces la conoces. Y el mundo se detiene._

_El destino es caprichoso, pero sabio._

_Y al final, en algún punto de la vida (en este u otro universo), las cosas estarán en su lugar. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola!**

**Esta es mi primera mini historia sobre los Vengadores y también publicada en wattpad, por si llegan a verla no es un plagio.**

**Solo serán 3 capítulos, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Comentarios y sugerencias más que bienvenidos. Saludos!**


	2. 01

**Primer capítulo, disfruten!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Bucky estaba muerto.

Su amigo, su hermano del alma, su conexión con ese pasado tan lejano que parecía un sueño. Su compañero de juegos, de guerra, de sonrisas y llantos. Uno de los pilares de su vida yacía en la camilla del ala médica del complejo Vengadores. Su brazo metálico estaba roto, su cuerpo lleno de heridas.

A pesar del suero, su cuerpo no resistió el viaje de regreso.

Esos ojos azules de mirada pícara nunca más lo volverían a ver. Nunca volverían a bromear junto con Clint antes la mirada sarcástica de Tony. Nunca volvería a verlo sonreír, mientras corrían uno al lado del otro molestando a Sam o verlo coquetear inútilmente con Nat.

O jugar con Peter mientras Tony gritaba que no mal influenciara a su chico, que lo dejara seguir siendo inocente o May se lo comería vivo.

Steve sintió que el suelo se movía y que el aire le faltaba. ¿Un ataque de pánico? ¿Estaba herido y no lo había notado? Entonces notó un cuerpo cálido junto a él. Al girar su rostro pudo ver a su pareja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pequeños hematomas repartidos por su cara y brazos, un corte arriba de su ceja y el labio roto.

Él lo guió hasta una silla cercana.

No había notado en que momento había comenzado a temblar.

Al sentarse, Tony se puso delante del él sobre sus rodillas, y lo abrazó. Tony era su ancla, su puerto seguro en medio de esa tempestad que se cernía sobre ellos. Hydra ganaba terreno y él estaba tan cansado de luchar.

Solo pudo llorar.

Él se fue Tony, se fue y no lo pude proteger. –

Stark era incapaz de contestar, tratando de ser fuerte en ese momento tan difícil. Bucky había muerto protegiendo a un Peter inconsciente. Hydra necesitaba la sangre de SpiderMan para sus experimentos. Nada bueno podía salir de eso. Y James, conocedor de las técnicas y el sadismo de Hydra no iba a permitir que el más joven del grupo, ese chico que se había robado el corazón de cada uno de ellos, en especial de Steve y Tony, cayera en las garras de esa organización.

Lo peor fue que tuvieron que regresar al complejo con un Peter herido e inconsciente gracias los golpes y a una poderosa inyección, y un Bucky en grave estado. Al final el joven se encontraba en observación a cuidado de la doctora Cho, pero James no alcanzó a llegar con vida al ala médica, sus heridas eran demasiado profundas.

Sin embargo, la pelea seguía. Habían encontrado una de las bases más grandes e importantes, llena de información y celdas dispuestas para la experimentación en mutantes. Una de las celdas estaba diseñada para contener a Hulk e incluso planeaban a usar a Deadpool.

Después de todo tener un súper soldado, a tu servicio, con poderes e inmortal, era algo demasiado tentador.

Tony temió por la vida de Peter, lloró por James, y el miedo lo carcomía por Steve. Ellos debían volver a la misión, tenían que volver. Pero ver a Steve en ese estado solo le provocaba una creciente ansiedad en su pecho. Su novio no estaba en condiciones de pelear, pero el equipo necesitaba al Capitán América.

Y Tony lo necesitaba en sus cinco sentidos, necesitaba a ese hombre que gritaba "LENGUAJE!" en medio de una misión, al que hacía bromas simples y no entendía referencias. Al buen estratega, al que mantenía la calma en medio del caos y lo mantenía a él con los pies en la tierra cuando quería hacer algo impulsivo (no siempre funcionaba pero lo valoraba).

Amor tenemos que irnos- susurró Tony mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda.

¿Y Peter? Por Dios lo olvidé – lo miró con ojos culpables y ansioso.

Él está con Helen ahora, lo está atendiendo y parece que su cuerpo no tuvo una reacción tan severa a lo que sea que le inyectaron, están atendiendo sus heridas pero está estable - dijo Tony mientras le trataba de transmitir una tranquilidad que él no sentía.

Como Vengadores y líderes del equipo necesitaban estar en la contienda. Como seres humanos necesitaban llorar a su amigo fallecido y cuidar a su joven aprendiz. Pero los héroes no siempre tienen tiempo para cosas de humanos comunes.

Al menos no en ese momento.

Steve asintió y ambos se acercaron a la camilla. Tony le dio una suave caricia y dejó un beso en la frente a James, agradeciendo desde el fondo de su alma el sacrifico que hizo por Peter. Después dejó solo a Steve caminando hacia la puerta, dándole unos momentos de privacidad para despedir a su amigo.

Steve se agacho junto a James y susurró unas palabras en su oído, mientras con su mano acariciaba el cabello, ahora con sangre seca en él. Al levantarse Tony pudo ver una mirada en Steve llena de determinación, como si hubiera hecho una muda promesa a su amigo.

Hasta el final de la línea Bucky-

Esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de Tony, junto con un mal presentimiento que lo acompañó al campo de batalla.

La pareja junto con otros agentes de SHIELD que ya los esperaban en el Quinjet, abordaron y marcaron ruta hacia la base que los Vengadores tenían cerca del lugar. Necesitaban reagruparse y atacar. Necesitaban ser eficientes, no dudar, evitar más bajas y terminar de una vez por todas con todo.

"_Si se corta una cabeza, dos más tomarán su lugar"_

Vaya que esa frase tomaba sentido. A pesar de la información, de la estrategia planeada por meses, de los dobles agentes que tenía infiltrados, HYDRA estaba preparada. Nadie quería expresarlo en voz alta, pero todos temían que un traidor estuviera entre ellos.

Eso explicaba porque la mayoría de sus planes no resultaban.

Eso o una muy mala suerte.

Al llegar un ambiente tenso y sombrío los recibió. James no había sido la única baja lamentablemente. Había heridos, aunque los graves ya habían sido llevados a un lugar seguro. Todos tenían golpes, cortes y rostros abatidos.

Algunos como Natasha se limitaban a limpiar sus armas con una mirada completamente asesina, o Wade que estaba en un rincón esperando que su brazo se regenerara, lanzando improperios y amenazas contra aquellos que habían lastimado a su amigo.

Organizaron a su equipo, y replantearon una nueva estrategia. Ya no existía el factor sorpresa, así que debían ser sumamente cuidadosos. No podían perder a más gente.

Con sus armas listas y cargadas, un nuevo plan de ataque y la mayoría de ellos ya medianamente recuperados, se dispusieron a entrar a la base. El plan final era volarla desde sus cimientos, pero para ello debían ingresar.

Al estar cerca se dividieron por grupos, cada uno liderado por una persona. En ese punto, Tony y Steve se separaron con una mirada llena de "cuídate mucho, regresa".

Entrar a una base es relativamente sencillo, más cuando tu enemigo ya te ha vencido antes, porque éste está en su terreno y se siente confiado. Como si un ratón entrara a una habitación llena de gatos. Estos lo verían desde las sombras, dejándolo confiarse y viéndolo como diciendo "pobre iluso, vamos a jugar con él". Salir de ese lugar para el ratón… sería imposible.

Pero los Vengadores y los agentes de SHIELD no eran ratones por suerte. Traspasaron las barreras y mataron a cuanta persona de HYDRA encontraron.

Golpes, ráfagas de disparos, gritos. Cabezas volando (cortesía de Wade gracias), flechas electrocutando gente, golpes certeros con cuchillos, un escudo volando y golpeando a cuanto enemigo apareciera y una figura roja-dorada sobrevolando todo y lanzando golpes y rayos a discreción. Y una gran mole verde aplastando y rompiendo todo a su paso, apenas dándole tiempo a la gente a reaccionar ante su fuerza y violencia.

Estaban molestos y heridos. No perdonarían y necesitaban sacar todo su coraje.

Pero a veces la ira no es buena consejera, nubla el juicio y nos hace cometer errores.

Si bien parecía que la balanza por fin estaba a su favor, no se podía cantar victoria. Aún no tenían toda la información que necesitaban y ciertamente, debían destruir toda evidencia de la investigación que ahí se llevaba a cabo. Para eso debían adentrarse más a la cueva del lobo, más allá de las celdas y las salas de experimentación.

Los verdaderos enemigos estaban ahí.

En este punto, los Vengadores se adentraron, dejando a los agentes de SHIELD repartiendo golpes, lo principal había sido despejado y tenían trabajo que hacer.

El equipo era liderado por Steve.

Por un muy enojado y herido Steve.

Llego un punto donde se formaron dos equipos, uno que despejaría la zona, atacando sin dudar hasta las moscas que aparecieran en su camino, y otro dedicado a colocar explosivos y recuperar información.

El primero liderado por Steve y el segundo por Tony.

En lo más profundo del lugar se encontraron con algunos equipos de cómputo, paneles llenos de documentos con algunas fotos bastante familiares, algo que parecía una silla con arneses y una cápsula.

Parecía que habían querido recuperar a su soldado del invierno. Y en el inter, terminaron por matarlo.

Y no solo eso, había algunos soldados que se veían grandes y feroces sin un atisbo de miedo o duda en su mirada. Cargados con armas bastante peligrosas, y con una actitud de quien se sabe ganador.

Parecían súper soldados y vaya que lo eran.

Altos, resistentes y llenos de ira. Perfectos para golpear hasta el cansancio, después de todo el Capitán podría hacerlo todo el día.

Ojala hubiese sido así.

En ese punto los explosivos ya habían sido colocados y la información estaba a salvo, solo necesitaban neutralizar a esos súper soldados y salir de ahí, volar la base y regresar.

Iron man regresó junto con su equipo a apoyar al Capitán para terminar. Dieron pelea, pero a cada golpe Steve perdía más y más los estribos.

Estaba cansado. Su alma estaba cansada y ya no quería luchar. Solo quería salir de ahí, volver con Tony y colgar su traje patriótico. Ver a su amado genio trabajando en su taller junto con un Peter sentado en una mesa de trabajo, balanceando sus pies mientras robaba una de las donas del genio antes las muecas de un Steve que insistía en alimentarlos con comida saludable. Dum-E estaría por ahí haciendo ruiditos mientras intentaba acomodar algo (aunque siempre terminaba rompiendo ese algo) y FRIDAY pondría la música favorita del castaño mayor. Él se limitaría a verlos, escuchar el parloteo incesante del joven y disfrutar su compañía. Tal vez hacer un dibujo para atesorar ese momento.

Quería una vida sencilla y familiar.

Esos pensamientos le hicieron perder la concentración.

Maldita sea Steve! – escuchó el grito de un Iron Man bastante molesto, al momento que veía como le protegía la espalda.

Estaba desconcentrado y abrumado por igual.

Mátenlos, tenemos que salir y volar esto – y esa era la voz de Natasha, que estaba sobre el cuello de uno de ellos, mientras Clint le daba batalla.

La pelea continuó por un corto tiempo, los golpes cada vez más certeros y letales, mientras la lucha destrozaba el laboratorio.

Entonces, Steve sintió un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

CAPITAN!

STEVE!

NO!

Un disparó se escuchó por todo el lugar junto con una voz que lo llamaba con desesperación. Sintió caer mientras veía cada vez más cerca las manchas del suelo; se sintió ligero, como si flotara en cámara lenta y algo que sonó al grito de Hulk.

Y no supo más.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Sorry :(**


	3. 02

**Segundo capítulo… sorry :(**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

América lloró a su héroe.

Una simple bala en el lugar correcto en su cabeza había terminado con su vida.

La leyenda de Capitán América comenzaba.

Un silencio reinaba en las calles la ciudad que nunca duerme, mientras una carroza fúnebre pasaba frente a las personas, vestidas algunas de negro, o los pequeños con su escudo y su playera con la estrella insignia. Rostros afligidos. Habían perdido a su héroe y a un ciudadano ejemplar.

Tristemente ninguno de ellos había conocido a Steve Rogers.

Se declaró duelo nacional por tres días, había homenajes por doquier, banderas a media asta por toda la nación y las noticias sólo hablaban de él, haciendo reportajes y contando su vida. Una gran fila de personas dejando flores y tarjetas fuera de la Torre Stark porque no podían acercarse al complejo Vengadores.

Capitán América no volvería a saludar a las personas, a estar en eventos de caridad, a cargar niños y sonreír para las fotos, a repartir palabras amables a quienes se acercaran a él. No volvería a levantar su escudo para defender las causas correctas, para defender a su nación.

Para proteger a sus amigos.

Una carroza vacía era lo que pasaba por las silenciosas calles de Nueva York, porque el verdadero cuerpo se encontraba lejos de ahí, en un hermoso prado rodeado de flores, árboles y un lago.

Tony no iba a permitir que su novio y su amigo fueran a un simple cementerio. Compraría las hectáreas necesarias para que ellos estuvieran en paz.

Los Vengadores, algunos familiares de ellos y pocas personas de SHIELD se encontraban reunidos en ese prado, celebrando un pequeño servicio de despedida. Había mucho dolor entre ellos y mucha rabia. Se podía ver a algunos agentes que habían trabajado con Steve, la tristeza en sus miradas. Muchos habían crecido con las historias del Capitán América y haber tenido la oportunidad de trabajar a su lado, sin duda había sido un verdadero honor.

Natasha se encontraba junto a Laura, mientras esta última tomaba suavemente su mano. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que, sin necesidad de estar quebrada en llanto, Natasha estaba deshecha. Clint, de pie junto a ellas y rodeado por sus niños, miraba solemnemente hacia adelante, donde dos hermosos ataúdes de cedro con detalles sencillos de oro, reposaban frente a ellos. Cada uno tenía sobre si una bandera perfectamente doblada, cobijando a su héroe nacional y a su amigo del alma.

Después de todo, juntos fueron más allá del final de la línea.

Fury estaba sentado con la mirada perdida y su mano apretando la de la agente Maria Hill, la cual lloraba silenciosamente aun negándose a creer lo que estaba pasando.

Todo había terminado, habían ganado ¿Pero a qué precio?

Thor de pie, con sus ropas de príncipe guerrero, hacía una guardia de honor a dos de los hombres más valientes que había tenía el placer de conocer en su inmortal vida. El cielo se encontraba nublado y el dios trataba de serenar su mente para no provocar una tormenta.

Sam lloraba desconsolado al perder a sus mejores amigos mientras su hermana lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda en patrones sin sentido. Scott solo lo miraba mientras silenciosas lágrimas se deslizabas por sus mejillas, al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de su expareja, que no podía dejarle solo en ese momento. No había palabras de consuelo para ellos.

Bruce no estaba. Dijo que no podía estar presente porque tenía demasiado dolor y no se creía capaz de controlarse. Ningún ejercicio de control de la ira iba a funcionar ahora. Pidió ser encerrado en la cápsula diseñada para Hulk.

Stephen Strange miraba a todos con callada actitud. Si bien no era muy cercano a Rogers, si sentía mucho respeto por el guerrero que había luchado a su lado para vencer al Titán.

Ironías de la vida, luchar contra el ser más poderoso del universo y sobrevivir. Y que al final un trozo de metal te quite la vida.

Wade estaba con Vanessa y May. Estaba furioso y triste y quería tomar sus katanas y repartir golpes por doquier. Le dolía la muerte de esos dos, los respetaba y quería; y le dolía Peter que aún se encontraba un poco convaleciente. La inyección le provocaba vómitos y debilidad. Y su estado de ánimo no era el mejor ya que se culpaba por lo sucedido, por haber sido débil y haber provocado la muerte de Bucky. Y con ello el desbalance de Steve.

Cerca estaba Visión el cual abrazaba a una Wanda desecha en llanto, mientras intentaba comprender la pérdida tan grande para ese grupo que él consideraba su familia. Y se decía que debía ser fuerte, pues había alguien que aún los necesitaba.

T'Challa estaba junto con Shuri y la líder de las Dora Milaje Okoye. El rey había volado a Nueva York en cuanto se enteró de la tragedia, con una joven repleta en llanto por la pérdida de Steve y sobre todo de James, al cual ella le había tomado especial cariño por el tiempo que convivió con él para su recuperación. Y Okoye iría con ellos hasta el fin del mundo, como su guardia y amiga, que tanto necesitaban en ese momento.

El servicio había sido emotivo, con flores hermosas y elegantes. Con una guardia de honor de algunos veteranos de guerra. Un servicio militar digno de dos supersoldados perdidos en el tiempo.

Pepper y Happy observaban todo, tristes y pensativos. Era un panorama desolador y nunca esperaron que esa pelea terminara así. Nadie lo esperaba. Pepper miraba hacia lo lejos en dirección al Complejo, donde un derrumbado Tony se encontraba.

**…..**

¿Tan poca cosa valía?

¿Acaso no merecía un poco de felicidad?

Después de la guerra contra Thanos y regresar a todos, el equipo tuvo un proceso de recuperación. Dejando los acuerdos a un lado, tenían un largo camino por delante para recuperar la confianza los unos a los otros.

No fue fácil, había demasiadas heridas y mucha decepción.

Pero el tiempo, las palabras y la constancia van sanado las heridas, y al volver todos al complejo (con un Bucky bastante renuente) las cosas, muy lentamente, tomaron su rumbo.

Lo más difícil fue recuperar la amistad entre Tony y Steve, y que Bucky fuera aceptado. Hubo palabras, golpes, gritos y lágrimas. Verdades dichas de modo cruel y pláticas nocturnas donde un James rogó por un perdón que sabía no merecía.

Después vino la convivencia, bastante incomoda por momentos. Silencios rotos por una mala broma de Clint, o un fogonazo en la estufa cuando Visión quería cocinar. O un Peter llegando al complejo mientras un Happy nada contento le miraba exasperado, ante los miembros del equipo que reían por eso. Era imposible enojarse con Peter

El joven era el punto neutro para todos. Si bien dentro de él había dudas (quería mucho al Sr. Stark), Tony le pidió que no fuera grosero o distante, que no debía tomar partido. Que se diera la oportunidad de conocerlos. Y lo hizo con la condición que Tony también pusiera de su parte. Eso le tomó al genio muchos litros de café y donas.

Un nuevo brazo metálico fue la mejor ofrenda de paz.

Y con eso un nuevo comienzo.

Peleas, misiones y tardes de películas. Entrenamientos y pláticas con el joven arácnido por su reciente amistad con un mercenario inmortal.

Después vinieron los momentos en el laboratorio, con Tony trabajando demasiado y un Steve parado en la entrada con una bandeja de comida saludable, amenazando que si no se comía eso, escondería todas las donas, mientras un Bucky reía y decía que era la mamá gallina del complejo.

Luego llegaron los roces accidentales y las miradas intensas. Tony adoraba ver como un suave rubor se hacía presente en el rostro de su capipaleta al recibir un halago o una caricia. Steve descubrió que Tony tenía unas hermosas pestañas y unos ojos realmente expresivos.

Hasta que finalmente llegó ese beso tan esperado en el sillón de su taller después de una plática tranquila, con un castaño recostado en el sillón completamente relajado y un rubio sentado en el piso observando algunos hologramas del nuevo proyecto del genio. Solo bastó una mirada para que Steve acariciara su rostro y se acercara lentamente. Tony esperó (aunque eso lo estaba volviendo loco) y por fin sintió los suaves labios de su capitán.

Fue un beso suave, sin demandas o exceso de pasión. Se exploraban, y se sentía tan bien que no les importó nada. Bajaron la guardia y se dejaron llevar. ¿Prejuicios? Que el mundo se los tragara. ¿Dudas? Esas siempre existirían.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban enamorados? ¿Cuánto llevaban negándose ese sentimiento?

Al separarse, ambos estaban sonrojados con sonrisas de bobos enamorados. El mejor sentimiento sin duda. Siguieron en esa posición, con Tony recostado y por primera vez dejando que alguien llevara el ritmo. Se limitó a relajarse y disfrutar. Y Steve no podía dejar de acariciarlo y repartir pequeños besitos por su cuello mientras lo miraba con una devoción que hizo que el corazón del hombre de metal tuviera un saltito de amor.

Y en ese momento lo supo desde el fondo de su alma, Steve, ese rubio súper soldado con una sonrisa tan radiante y cálida que podría derretir los polos y contribuir al calentamiento global, era su alma gemela. Era su complemento perfecto para su alma rota. Había visto a través de sus miedos e inseguridades, más allá de sus sarcasmos y sonrisas cínicas. Lo que tanto había esperado y había buscado estaba frente a él, viéndolo como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.

Solo hubo besos esos tarde, muchos besos. Y mucho amor.

El equipo estaba feliz, por fin podrían ser una familia, medio disfuncional pero bueno, nada es perfecto.

Tony se sentía libre y enamorado y poderoso.

Steve sentía que por fin tenía un hogar.

Pero Destino tenía otros planes, que involucraban mutantes, HYDRA y su joven aprendiz. Y nada podía pasarle a ese muchacho. Nadie lo iba a permitir.

Tony perdió demasiado.

Y ahora se encontraba en el suelo de su taller, con un Dum-E haciendo sonidos tristes, mientras se aferraba a un Rhodey con una desesperación que nunca había sentido. ¿Algo malo había en él? Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, y maldecía al destino por quitarle al amor de su vida. Lo maldecía por los ataques de ansiedad que Peter comenzaba a tener, porque su chico no debía pasar por eso. Lo maldecía por sentir ese dolor que consumía su alma y lo tenía al borde de la locura.

Ambos hombres eran observados por Peter, que se negó a ir al servicio funerario. Le explicó a May que se quedaría junto a Tony, que nada ni nadie (ni siquiera un Titán loco o una invasión extraterrestre) lo separarían del hombre al que comenzaba a considerar un padre. El malestar por la inyección y los golpes no eran nada. Lloraba por la muerte de Steve, se culpaba por James y su corazón se quebraba al ver a Tony así. Solo pudo abrazarlo y llorar con él

Rhodey los abrazaba a ambos.

Sabía que una parte de Tony había muerto con Steve.

**…..**

Había bruma suave y tibia rodeándolo, lo último que recordaba era una pelea, los gritos desesperados del amor de su vida y luego flotar.

¿Eso era morir? Sentía mucha paz en su alma.

Caminaba sin rumbo pero no sentía angustia alguna. De cierta manera sabía que el camino que había tomado era el correcto, aunque todo luciera igual a su alrededor. Al bajar la mirada y verse, pudo vislumbrar su traje militar, el mismo que usaba en los años 40 cuando era solo Steve Rogers y no tenía la carga del mundo en su espalda. Al palpar su rostro, notó la ausencia de su barba, esa que tanto le gustaba a Tony acariciar.

Siguió caminando hasta que pudo escuchar _Sing sing sing (with a Swing)._ Reconoció la canción y el ritmo contagioso. Solo debía caminar hasta llegar al lugar donde sonaba.

La bruma se fue disipando poco a poco, y de repente se vio frente a una puerta de madera con pequeños cristales. Se escuchaba música y gente hablando y riendo.

Entró.

Y solo pudo sonreír con los labios, ojos y corazón.

Un hermoso salón de baile de los años 40, con cortinas rojas, adornos dorados y grandes lámparas. Al fondo la banda tocaba entusiasta sus instrumentos mientras marcaban el ritmo con sus pies, con banderines decorando el escenario y una pista repleta de parejas de jóvenes bailando.

Soldados la mayoría.

Caminó entre las mesas viendo algunos rostros conocidos, que le sonreían dándole la bienvenida.

STEVIE!

James Buchanan Barnes, joven y de piel lozana, sonrisa radiante y ojos risueños, agitaba su mano para hacerse notar entre la multitud. Era el Bucky de su memoria, ese Bucky antes de que la guerra los cambiase y les arrebatara todo.

Se acercó rápidamente con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas de alegría y lo abrazó, tan cerca e íntimamente, como si quiera fusionarlo con él. No quería perderlo de nuevo.

James respondió el abrazo, sonriendo y dándole la bienvenida. Cuando se separaron, lo mira de manera inquisitiva y observa a su alrededor como buscando algo. Steve lo mira con duda, aunque sin dejar de sonreír. Al final James alza los hombros y sonríe.

Llegaste rápido Stevie

Jerk

Punk!

Y vuelven a darse un abrazo, esta vez riendo a carcajadas, como los jóvenes que eran antes del hielo, cuando solo querían servir a su país, pasarla bien y envejecer juntos. Sus almas son jóvenes de nuevo y libres de las ataduras del tiempo.

Steve escucha algunos chiflidos y risas, y es cuando nota que la mesa no está vacía. Su antigua unidad, los Comandos Aulladores está ahí.

La alegría se le desborda por los poros de su piel, mientras se acerca y los abraza. No hay cicatrices de guerra, no hay miradas melancólicas. Todo es risa y paz.

Entonces jala una silla y se dispone a sentarse, pero Bucky le pone una mano en su hombro y sonríe. Después mira detrás de él.

Y antes de que Steve pueda voltear su cuerpo, la escucha.

¿Listo para nuestro baile? Recuerda que me prometiste uno. – dice una voz dulce y firme. Una voz que reconocería en el fin del mundo, en medio de una multitud. Y al girar la ve.

Peggy Carter yace frente a él, con un lindo vestido rojo ladrillo, zapatos de tacón y su cabello perfectamente arreglado. Hermosa tal como la recuerda, con una mirada firme y determinada. Da un paso hacia ella y le acaricia la mejilla, y ella sonríe.

Bienvenido, no te esperábamos tan pronto-

Hubo contratiempos – dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Siempre los hay, solo queda seguir avanzando – y ahora es ella quien lo acaricia, sabedora del dolor que hay en él. Toma su mano y se dirige a la pista de baile.

Y al llegar al centro de la pista, con ella en sus brazos y sus amigos riendo, siente que algo falta.

Una pieza importante de su corazón yace en un plano terrenal y él esperará ahí por él.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Aclarando: Tal vez la muerte de Steve fue un poco absurda (¿?) pero él estaba molesto, herido y hasta cierto punto confundido. No estaba concentrado en la batalla y esto le costó la vida.**

**Y bueno, Steve solo se pregunta por Tony al final porque en ese momento, si bien su alma se siente incompleta, él está en paz. Aunque lo espera en ese lugar, su corazón tiene la paz que tanto buscaba.**

**Falta un capítulo! Prometo será algo feliz, ya verán **

**Gracias por leer, saludos!**


	4. FINAL

_Octubre, en un universo paralelo, donde los vengadores no existen y se respira una relativa paz, libre de extraterrestres con delirios de diva. _

Mañana nublada de otoño, fin de semana y un proyecto a medio terminar en el pequeño taller que había acondicionado en su departamento. Necesitaba con urgencia algo para despertar, tal vez un café y un bagel con queso crema, o un pan con chocolate. Porque seguir viendo al techo de su habitación en definitiva no ayudaba.

El joven se levantó de su cama, se estiró como un felino y con paso perezoso puso play al reproductor que estaba sobre la repisa y al momento la voz de Elvis llenó el lugar.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Ah! Canciones de enamorados para personas solitarias. Eso es deprimente, en especial cuando tu cerebro aún está en la nebulosa del sueño.

¿Algún día sentiría ese tintineo en su pecho? ¿Había alguien para él? Debía ser un santo seguramente, pues el ritmo de vida que llevaba y los malos hábitos respecto a su salud (falta de sueño, comida no apta gente fitness, mucho trabajo)…en fin, quien aguantara eso le construiría una estatua en lo alto del edifico Chrysler.

Una vez vestido con un conjunto negro deportivo abrigador y su cabello rizado medianamente domado, procedió a despertar al pequeño de cabello castaño claro que dormía atravesado en diagonal en la cama…

Con razón le dolía la espalda.

\- - Mocoso ya despierta, tenemos que ir a desayunar.

\- - Noooo – dijo el pequeño, el cual cubrió su rostro con sus manitas y volvió a acomodarse para dormir.

\- - Si no te levantas desayunarás verduras – dijo con malicia.

Y fue suficiente para que el pequeño despertase y lo viera feo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarlo con un desayuno a base de verduras?

Eso es una forma legal de torturar a un pequeño infante.

Ya vestidos los dos, con una mochila deportiva al hombro donde llevaba las cosas que un pequeño podría necesitar (incluida una pelota), decidieron ir por el sustento de la mañana. Al bajar y salir del complejo de edificios ubicado en Park Avenue, el aire frío de otoño les dio la bienvenida y fue más que suficiente para despertar por completo. Se despidieron del portero y el joven colocó un gorro al pequeño (ante la molestia de este) y ambos caminaron al Starbucks más cercano.

Que en Nueva York es más que sencillo encontrarlos.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho, solo un par de cuadras para llegar al Starkbuck de la avenida Lexington. Al entrar el aroma a café lleno sus fosas nasales, y el joven se apresuró a pedir su orden.

\- - Chocolate caliente! Chocolate caliente!

\- - Y después comerás un poco de fruta o mamá nos regañará – le dijo al pequeño, sabiendo que nunca comería la fruta, pero tenía que lucir como un hombre responsable del pequeño a su cargo.

Apariencias…

\- - Será un chocolate caliente, pero no tanto porque es para el pequeño, un espresso doble, un panini de jamón y queso suizo y eso que tiene yogurth y fresa –

\- - Su nombre?

\- - Ed - contestó al tiempo de extender su tarjeta y reglarle una sonrisa coqueta al joven dependiente que se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Ya con su orden y acomodados en su mesa, con algunos juguetes del pequeño, procedieron a comer su, muy alto en calorías, desayuno. Fue una mañana tranquila, no había mucha gente en las calles para ser domingo por la mañana. Ed hizo una nota mental de llevar a su pequeño al parque, porque de lo contrario destruiría su departamento con la cantidad indigente de azúcar que había estaba consumiendo en su chocolate.

_Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin_

De nuevo esa canción llegó a sus oídos, parecía que Elvis estaba de moda otra vez (aunque siendo sinceros, nunca había pasado de moda), era eso o la canción lo estaba persiguiendo hasta en sus sueños. O tal vez era una de esas coincidencias raras de la vida, después de todo ¿que podría pasarle a él?

Con su trabajo en la compañía de su padre y sus investigaciones…digamos que no tenía mucha vida social. Su círculo de amistades era el mismo desde hace unos años, con algunos agregados solamente.

Recién había cumplido los 28, pero sentía que no había hecho nada en su vida, y parecía que seguiría así por mucho tiempo.

Ed se quedó pensativo observando a través de la ventana a las pocas personas que pasaban. Tal vez uno de ellos era su alma gemela no? tal vez uno de ellos lo haría sentir ese cosquilleo en las manos y la vibración en su alma y corazón.

Tal vez ese señor que tenía cara agria, o esa señorita que caminaba presurosa con unos tacones de infarto, o la señora con un abrigo digno del día mas helado del invierno, o…

\- - Quiero hacer pipí – una vocecita lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, mejor volver a la vida real.

\- - Vamos y después iremos al parque. Guarda tus juguetes. –

\- - Si! vamos a los juegos!

Al salir pensó seriamente en volver, a pesar de ser otoño se sentía frio el ambiente. Y él en definitiva no llevaba bien el frio, ni madrugar, ni la comida saludable… cosas que había hecho esa mañana, al salir temprano y comer yogurt.

Pero luego volteo a ver al pequeño que iba de su mano, el cual señalaba con alegría las decoraciones de Halloween que estaban sobre la calle y las casas, riendo con algunas y sorprendiéndose con otras. Le había prometido el parque y ahí lo iba a llevar. Y como era un exagerado, mejor llevarlo al más grande de la ciudad: Central Park.

Al llegar a la zona de juegos no se sorprendió encontrarla casi vacía, así que entraron y el pequeño salió corriendo hacia las resbaladillas con un Ed pisándole los talones. Había también pequeños toboganes y columpios y el niño hiperactivo debido a la cantidad de azúcar en su sangre, corría por todos lados riendo y huyendo de un Ed que intentaba ponerle de nuevo el gorrito que se le había caído.

\- - Deja que te lo ponga, que si te enfermas a mí me regañan! –

\- - No hahaha –

\- - Entonces enférmate – digo de manera muy adulta y madura Ed, haciendo un mohín con su boca para después sonreír y negar levemente con la cabeza. Mientras no lloviera, estaba bien.

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

**o-o-o**

Por fin era su día libre, unas pequeñas vacaciones de 3 días para un joven médico de Brooklyn de 34años que le sabían a gloria.

Ser pediatra era su vida, amaba los niños y la medicina, pero había momentos particularmente difíciles, sobre todo cuando había enfermedades incurables y había que comunicárselo a los padres, o ver el sufrimiento de un pequeño al recibir un tratamiento.

Si, necesitaba esos días para estirar sus piernas, caminar y tomar un poco de aire puro. Ciertamente Central Park no era lo más puro, pero considerando que vivía en la ciudad de Nueva York, este parque era lo más cercano a la naturaleza.

Hoy caminaría un poco, compraría algunos libros, y en definitiva comería fuera. Y el clima era ideal, nublado y frio para una mañana otoñal. Ambiente fresco y no muchas personas caminando. Perfecto y simple.

Después de caminar un poco por el centro y haber desayunado su respectiva fruta, café y unos hotckes, decidió tomar el subterráneo para bajarse en la calle 86 y dirigirse a Barnes & Noble.

Dentro de la tienda ser perdió entre los cientos de títulos ofertados. Necesitaba un poco de descaso de cuestiones médicas (que era lo que más leía y más había en su biblioteca personal). ¿Tal vez algo de filosofía? ¿O una novela de suspenso?

Se alejó de la sección rosa, esas novelas con títulos tan ridículos como: "El tintineo del amor", "Guía de supervivencia para no morir esperando a tu alma gemela", "Almas gemelas y como encontrarlas", incluso vió "¿Qué hacer mientras esperas el amor?" que su tarado y mejor amigo le había regalado a los 30.

\- _¿Es una broma James? – le dijo mientras su familia se reía de él._

\- _Hahaha no! Pero tu mi amigo, necesitas divertirte y no estar esperando_

\- _Para ti es fácil – y sí que lo era, tenía a una hermosa pelirroja como pareja, quien le veía risueña, después de todo ella había escogido el título. _

Dicho libro yacía en el fondo se su biblioteca, escondido entre grandes tomos de anatomía humana y carpetas de expedientes. Con 34 años se estaba cansado de esperar. Era joven sí, pero no lo sería por siempre. A veces se preguntaba si conocería a esa persona en el hospital, porque no salía mucho.

Tal vez fuera hora de darle una leída a ese libro…

Al final término comprando _Homo Deus: Breve historia del mañana _del cual había escuchado buenas críticas. Una vez pagado salió de la tienda y comenzó a caminar. Le gustaba observar la ciudad y el movimiento de las personas, algunas presurosas, otras caminando como si el tiempo no pasara, observar los taxis amarillos y por supuesto, los turistas tomando fotografías de cada edificio y rincón del lugar.

Cuando ya había caminado un par de calles se detuvo en un pequeño restaurante, y se compró un bagel con queso crema y salmón y un té. Caminó un poco sobre Park Avenue admirando los altos edificios y dobló para dirigirse a central Park, a una de sus zonas favoritas. El monumento a Hans Christian Andersen y la vista que tenía del pequeño lago, con los edificios de la quinta avenida reflejados en el agua.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

Al llegar al lugar tomo asiento y se dispuso a saborear su té, dejando que el calor entrara a su cuerpo. Había pocas personas, ciertamente era una mañana fría pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Tomo su bagel, le quitó parte de la envoltura y comenzó a comerlo, disfrutando de la suavidad del queso crema y el sabor fuerte del salmón.

Se acomodó mejor y abrió su nuevo libro para comenzar a leer. Y escucho un trueno en la lejanía. Ojala no le diera al cielo por llover, menos mal traía su sombrilla.

_Darling so it goes_

**o-o-o**

El cielo comenzó a nublarse mas, lo cual era malo porque no traía sombrilla y no tenía ganas de mojarse.

\- - Es hora de irnos mocoso -

\- - Pero quiero seguir jugando - le contestó el pequeño, el cual tenía una pelotita en sus manos y la aventaba dentro del tobogán.

\- - Comenzará a llover, te enfermaras y te llevaremos al doctor a que te inyecten-

\- - Ya voooy. – dijo resignado, bajando por el tobogán donde Ed lo esperaba con su pelota y su gorrito.

Cualquier niño en su sano juicio, evitará las inyecciones. En realidad cualquier persona en su sano juicio.

Mochila al hombro, niño en mano comenzaron a caminar con calma. El pequeño llevaba su pelota en la mano y juntos iban riendo. A veces le tomaba fotos y se las mandaba a su mamá, otras más se hacían selfies haciendo muecas extrañas.

Darían una vuelta por la escultura de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, seguramente con algunas fotos de por medio, rodearían el pequeño lago y partirían al departamento.

Al caminar vio un puesto de comida, así que se acercó para pedir un hotdog que compartiría con el mocoso, y algo de beber. Lo soltó por un momento en lo que buscaba dinero y el niño se puso a jugar con la pelota, haciéndola rebotar al tiempo que iba por ella.

Después de mucho forcejear, logró sacar cambio para pagar la comida, tomo el hotdog y se lo extendió al niño.

\- - Tómalo con cuidado que está un poco caliente –

Pero al voltear, el pequeño no estaba, solo su gorrito a un lado de él.

_Some things are meant to be_

**o-o-o**

Steven había terminado con su lectura amenizada con la música que salía de sus auriculares. Había comenzado una ligera llovizna y no quería estropear el libro. Se levantó y sacudió su abrigo para eliminar las posibles migajas, y tiró su basura. Dándole una última vista al lago, comenzó su camino con paso calmado, un poco de brisa no le haría daño.

Iba en sus cavilaciones sobre días perfectos y mañanas de lluvia, cuando comenzó a notar que la llovizna se volvía lluvia ligera. Sin pensarlo tomo su sombrilla y la abrió, pero en el movimiento sus auriculares cayeron.

Entonces lo escuchó.

Un llanto desesperado.

Giró para encontrar el origen del llanto, pero se descubrió solo.

Sin embargo el llanto seguía, así que se dispuso a seguir el ruido. Algo dentro de sí sabía que era lo correcto. Caminó unos metros y entonces lo vio. Un pequeñito de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y ojitos azules, ahora hinchados por el llanto y su naricita roja. No tendría más de 4 años y lucia aterrado.

Sin pensarlo se acercó al pequeño y lo cubrió con su sombrilla. El pequeño al verlo corrió a él.

Se agachó para estar a la altura del pequeño y preguntó su nombre. El niño tardo un poco en calmarse y por fin hablo, con su vocecita tembloroso.

\- - Soy Harley – respondió con pequeños hipos

La imagen del pequeño, con su cabello lleno de pequeñas gotitas de agua y viéndolo como si fuera el mismísimo santa al rescate, le causó un saltito de corazón a Steven.

\- - Soy Steven Rogers – dijo al momento de acariciar su rizada cabellera.

Decidió quedarse con él y mirar alrededor esperando que alguien llegara. Probablemente aparecería una madre histérica, o una niñera.

\- - ¿Con quién venías pequeño?

\- - Con mi tío – y viéndolo con ojos esperanzados preguntó – ¿Sabes en dónde está?

\- - No pequeño, pero me quedaré contigo hasta que lo encontremos – y de paso decirle algunas cosas, pensó para sí.

¿Quien en su sano juicio descuida a un pequeño? Con lo fácil que pueden perderse. Si, en definitiva regañaría un poco al tío irresponsable.

\- - Estaba jugando con mi pelota. – dijo ya más tranquilo mostrando una pelotita naranja – pero se cayó entre los arboles – sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

\- - Tranquilo, lo encontraremos

\- - BUAAAAAA. – comenzó a llorar de forma que partiría el corazón de cualquiera.

El pequeño estaba asustado y Steven no podía culparlo.

Pensando si quedarse ahí o llamar a la policía, ya que no podía simplemente cargarlo y llevárselo, escuchó un grito.

\- - HARLEEEEEYYY

\- - TIOOOOOO

A A pesar de ver como el joven se acercaba corriendo con evidente alivio y rapidez, Steven no soltó al pequeño hasta que su tío lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

\- - No vuelvas a asustarme así niño, Peps me mataría si te pasa algo – le dijo con una voz suave y contenida. Era evidente que estaba aterrado. A vista del médico, el joven castaño estaba temblando.

Entonces alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la del médico.

Ojos azules como un cielo despejado de verano se encontraron con ojos del color del más exquisito de los chocolates (o eso le pareció a Steven).

El joven lentamente se levantó con el niño en sus brazos aún llorando, y sin dejar de mirar a Steven se presentó

\- Soy Edward Stark – dijo estirando su mano libre para saludar al médico de facciones hermosas, rubia cabellera y mirada amable.

-Steven Rogers – contestó el saludo, observando esas largas pestañas, las pequeñas pecas y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas producto de la carrera que hizo.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

Al juntar sus manos, algo hizo click en sus cerebros, algo más allá de toda lógica y comprensión. Un suave cosquilleo en sus manos, y una inmensa calidez en el pecho. No podían apartar sus ojos del otro.

_"Te encontré"_ fue lo que ambos pensaron.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, y ahora Steven los protegía a ambos para evitar que Harley, ya dormido por el llanto, se mojara. Para ellos la lluvia no tuvo importancia, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en la mirada del otro.

Al final el destino es curioso y caprichoso, pero siempre pone las cosas en su lugar ¿Porque no hacerlo con un par de almas gemelas que en sus vidas pasadas (y paralelas) ya han sufrido mucho?

Era hora que por fin, fueran felices hasta el final de sus días.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

**o-o-o**

**Happy ending! **

**Aclaro: Conservé los nombres, con pequeñas variantes. Harley es hijo de Pepper y Happy, y Tony lo considera su sobrino. Lo está cuidado porque es el tío consentido y sus padres están celebrando su aniversario. **

**Peter en algún momento existirá, pero para eso debe pasar un tiempo. **

**Haré un epílogo, aunque todavía no me decido si será momentos después de conocerse, o unos años después. **

**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
